


Distracted

by feyrelay



Series: Do Not Pass Go, Do Not Write More Than 200 words [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Age Difference, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrelay/pseuds/feyrelay
Summary: Tony doesn't like to be handed things.200 Word Challenge.





	Distracted

Tony watches Peter with a morbid sort of detachment.

Peter’s grown up. And he does mean _up_ , because the kid put on three inches of height in the three years since he turned down Tony’s offer to become an Avenger.

It’s more than just physical, this maturation, and that’s what he should focus on, he tells himself guiltily. Unlike his father, Tony Stark does not hurt children. He’d rather hurt himself.

Tony tries to be just as professional with Peter in the lab as he was with Bruce, way back when. It’s the least he can do, to show that he respects Peter’s intellect.

(His _adult_ intellect.)

The thought is there.

(He wants you; that’s the opposite of hurting.)

Suddenly he remembers that he never really _was_ all that professional when it came to Bruce, and holy _fuck_ that’s hot-

(He’s not a child, anymore.)

No, literally, _that’s hot!!!_

Tony burns himself, right over the top of Howard’s old burn. His brand.

And Peter’s the total package, rubbing cucumber balm into Tony’s palm. His hands are strong, voice calm as he explains how the serum works, its chemistry.

(Chemistry.)

***

Turns out, Peter’s the only thing he’s ever liked being handed.


End file.
